Curiousgorge66's Adventures
Curiousgorge66's Adventures is an upcoming American animated television series created by Curiousgorge66. The show will premiere in January 2015. Plot Curiousgorge66 is a normal person who has to save the Girl species from being... well, blown up like a balloon! Season 1 The Light of Day (pilot) (TV-Y7) Day is coming to take over the entire universe! Quotes Curiousgorge66: Why is the store sold out of Caffeine-free Sun Drop? (rumble) Curiousgorge66: Okay! What the heck is... going... on? Day: Only the coolest girl in town is here! Curiousgorge66: You can't be the coolest girl in town! Day: I mean, the universe! Curiousgorge66: Hey! Whatever you do, don't attack the PepsiCo worker! Day: With precision. China's Economic Crash (TV-Y7-FV) China's economy has crashed after booming. Quotes Curiousgorge66: Huh. Here's a first. (sip) China is actually FAILING at economics. Chrome: Oh no! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! Curiousgorge66: All I need is for you to interview the Chinese ruler. But first... Do you speak Chinese? Chrome: Yes. Curiousgorge66: Then get on a plane. (Chrome catches a robber and takes the money) Chrome: One ticket to China, please. Flight attendant: Sorry. China's airports are closed because of the crisis. The Scheme of Dores (TV-Y7) Dores has a brilliant plan- to stick Curiousgorge66's shoes in maple syrup and catch and inflate the Girl species. Quotes Dores: Hello, everyone. I've got a great plan! I make Curiousgorge66 stick to maple syrup and he'll be stuck until clean up! Which is every day at 8am! Which gives me enough time to sneak up, snatch the entirety of the Girl species, and inflate them! Villain: I got a question! What do we do if Gorge removes his shoes? Dores: Easy. We just stop him with a wall around the state of North Carolina. Villain: The president of the US wouldn't allow that. Dores: Fine! We'll blow up Air Force One! Villain: We'll all end up in the US Supreme Court and get arrested by the FBI! Dores: Fine! We just make a grounded video out of IAmBagel! Villain: Bullying. Dores: Fine! We just sneak up and put him to sleep! Villain: That's perfect! Gorge Realizes (TV-Y7) Curiousgorge66 realizes about Dores's scheme. Quotes Curiousgorge66: Hey! Maple syrup? (walks past the syrup) I wonder-? (gasps) It is! Dores must have done this! I will stop him! (takes a Coke sprayer) How much is this? Store Clerk: $1.00. Curiousgorge66: Good! (hands over dollar) Thanks! Revenge of Zores (TV-Y7) Curiousgorge66 sees that all of the people in the Catawba River Basin turned into mice except his family! He knows that Dores's brother is behind this! Quotes Curiousgorge66: (gets bike out of storage) (breaking the fourth wall) I can't drive. I don't have a driver's license. (goes to get Zores) Killed At War (TV-Y7) Chrome's dad dies at war with Dores and buried at Arlington National Cemetery. Quotes Curiousgorge66: What happened? Chrome: A fight with Dores. (crying) (at Arlington National Cemetery) Curiousgorge66: I had to go to Virginia just to visit Arlington? Chrome: Here's a $20 for Caffeine-free Sun Drop. Curiousgorge66: Thanks. A Visit at The World of Coke (TV-Y7) Curiousgorge66 decides to visit The World of Coca-Cola. Quotes Chrome: So why are we here? Curiousgorge66: I need refill cartridges for my Coke sprayer. Chrome: They cost $1 a cartridge! Curiousgorge66: Guaranteed to spray 3 liters of Coke! Chrome: Fine. $3. Trivia *Curiousgorge66 takes a Coke sprayer- sprayers that spray Coke don't exist. *Caffeine-free Sun Drop and Coke products are used. *The entirety of the series takes place in the southeast United States, and the majority takes place in the Carolinas and Virginia. Category:Television series Category:Shows that are rated TV-Y7 Category:Shows that are rated TV-Y7-FV